Rain in My Heart
by blackcurrent626
Summary: Oneshoot-/Ichigo segera menarik Rukia ke dalam pelukannya. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat beruntung bisa memiliki Rukia. Hanya Rukia yang sangat mengerti dirinya, dan hanya Rukia yang mampu menghapus hujan di hatinya/"Terima kasih banyak, Rukia..."/ RnR?


**Yeiy, Michi kembali *di lempar tomat busuk***

**Michi nggak jadi hiatus ampe akhir tahun ah~:3**

**Habis, kangen banget nulis IchiRuki **

***padahal fanfic yang lain belom selesai, -digetok***

**Errr, fic ini Michi dedikasikan untuk temen Michi.**

**Veny, thanks udah ****memaksa-coret****- memotivasi Michi buat bikin fic ini.**

**Hohoho, juga buat anak-anak Pee-Gee,**

**LOVE U ALL,**

**and spesial for you, Minna-sama!**

**Ok, ENJOY!**

"Aku benci hujan, karena disaat hujanlah aku kehilangan orang yang kusayangi…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rain in My Heart © Michi-chan Phantomhive626 **

**Pair: Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki**

**Rate: T, cari aman saja**

**Warning: OOC (mungkin), semi-AU, Alur gak jelas, Typo(s), aneh, pendek, etc**

**Suka nggak suka harus baca ya! *Plak!***

* * *

Hujan yang mengguyur kota Karakura selama beberapa hari ini membuat orang-orang malas melakukan aktivitas di luar rumah. Udara dingin yang terasa menusuk kulit membuat sebagian orang lebih memilih untuk makan dan minum yang bisa menghangatkan diri atau sekedar bergelung dengan selimut di rumah. Tetes demi tetes air yang terus menghujam dari langit, menjadikan semua bagian kota yang tidak 'terlindung' menjadi basah.

Seorang pemuda berumur dua puluh lima tahun tengah berdiri di depan sebuah makam. Tubuh tegapnya yang hanya di balut kaos bewarna coklat polos dengan jaket hitam dan aksen bergaris putih di sepanjang lengan serta celana jeans yang senada dengan warna jaketnya telah basah kuyup. Rambut orangenya yang biasanya urakan juga tambah urakan akibat ditempa hujan. Mata ambernya menatap lurus makam terawat dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Di tangan kanannya, laki-laki itu menggenggam sebuket bunga lily putih.

Ia berjongkok dan meletakkan bunga lily putih itu di depan batu nisan makam itu. Sejurus kemudian ia mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan menutup mata. Ia berdoa. Entah apa doanya, hanya ia yang tahu.

Tak berapa lama ia kembali membuka mata. Tangan kirinya mulai bergerak menyusuri batu nisan makam itu. Membersihkannya dari bercak pasir yang melengket karena hujan. Menampakkan sebuah nama orang yang ia sayangi sekaligus ia rindukan.

Kurosaki Masaki.

Laki-laki itu menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa penyesalan yang begitu dalam kembali menyeruak dari dalam hatinya. Ia menarik nafas sejenak dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia kembali menatap lekat batu nisan itu. Sampai akhirnya ia bergumam lirih.

"Kau tahu, Ibu? Sampai sekarang pun aku masih menyesal-" ia menghela nafas sebentar, lau melanjutkan kata-katanya "-karena gara-gara aku, Ibu meninggalkan kami" sedihnya. Ia tersenyum miris pada batu nisan itu seolah-olah ia sedang berbicara pada ibunya.

"Aku masih ingat, betapa- betapa kesepiannya Karin dan betapa menderitanya Yuzu sewaktu Ibu meninggal. Dan itu semua gara-gara aku" lirihnya.

"Andai saja waktu itu aku mendengarkan kata-katamu-" ia menelan ludah sekali "-Andai saja waktu itu aku mempunyai kekuatan untuk melindungimu, mungkin semua tidak akan jadi begini" lanjutnya.

Ia terus meyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Laki-laki itu mencengkram batu nisan itu kuat-kuat, membuat tangannya sedikit lecet. Tapi ia sama sekali tak merasa sakit, yang sakit justru hatinya. Hujan pun mengguyur kota semakin deras. Tapi ia sama sekali tak memperdulikannya. Ia tak peduli pada tubuhnya yang agak gemetar karena kedinginan. Ia menatap sendu batu nisan itu dan mata ambernya menyiratkan perasaan bersalah yang amat sangat.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa hujan berhenti di sekelilingnya. Padahal ia sangat yakin bahwa hujan masih turun dengan deras, mengingat bunyi air yang menyentuh tanah terdengar sangat jelas di sekitarnya. Ia pun mendongak ke atas. Matanya melihat seorang wanita bertubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam sebahu tengah memegang sebuah payung bewarna transparan yang melindungi tubuh mereka berdua dari hujan saat ini. Pandangannya beradu dengan mata amethyst wanita itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Ichigo?" ujar wanita itu. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Rukia?" balas laki-laki itu. Sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan sang wanita.

Wanita yang dipanggil Rukia itu kemudian mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Ichigo –laki-laki berambut orange itu. Ia ikut berjongkok di depan makam itu, meski perutnya yang agak membesar sedikit menyusahkannya. Kedua tangannya masih terus memegang payung transparan tersebut.

"Kau bisa masuk angin disini, Rukia. Udara dingin tidak baik untukmu dan anak kita" ujar Ichigo tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari batu nisan ibunya.

"Bodoh! Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu padamu. Kau bisa masuk angin jika terus kehujanan seperti ini" balas Rukia.

Mereka berdua terdiam di depan makam Masaki. Hanya suara rintik hujan yang terdengar. Sementara Rukia mulai memejamkan mata dan berdoa di depan makam ibu mertuanya itu.

"Oh iya, Ibu. Sekarang, keluarga kita akan bertambah satu orang lagi. Rukia sedang mengandung anakku, bu. Dan itu artinya, cucumu" ucap Ichigo dan ia kembali mengelus batu nisan itu.

Rukia tersenyum lembut ke arah Ichigo. Ia bisa melihat, masih ada kilatan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah di mata musim gugur itu.

"Apa sekarang, kau masih menyesali kematian Ibu, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia dan terus menatap lurus Ichigo yang masih mengelus nisan ibunya.

Ichigo menghentikan aktivitasnya dan beralih menatap Rukia. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia.

"Apa kau pikir, Ibu mendendam atas kematiannya, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia lagi.

Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya dan menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. "Ya, tentu saja. Karena gara-gara menyelamatkanku dari hollow itu, ia kehilangan nyawanya" bisiknya, namun masih terdengar jelas oleh Rukia.

"Kurasa kau salah, Ichigo" ujar Rukia, ia menatap makam Masaki sebentar dan kembali menatap suaminya. Ichigo menaikkan kepalanya hingga pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Ichigo tak mengerti.

"Aku yakin, Ibu tidak pernah memendam dendam sedikitpun atas kematiannya-" jawab Rukia yakin dan tersenyum tulus sebelum melanjutkan "-bisa melindungi anaknya saja, ia pasti sudah sangat bahagia"

"Bagaimana kau tahu hal itu?" suara Ichigo terdengar agak bergetar. Terlihat sekali, kalau ia berusaha menahan emosinya. Ia menatap lekat sepasang mata amethyst milik istrinya.

Rukia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Ichigo, melepaskan payung yang melindungi mereka dari serangan hujan. Membiarkan tubuh mereka berdua sama-sama basah kuyup. Dan ia kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Karena aku akan menjadi seorang ibu, Ichi-" jawabnya pelan. Rukia menurunkan tangan kirinya nya dari wajah Ichigo dan beralih mengelus perutnya, "-kalau misalnya anak ini sudah terlahir ke dunia, dan ia akan mengalami bahaya. Sebagai seorang ibu, tanpa pikir panjang pun sekuat tenaga aku akan melindunginya. Meskipun nyawaku yang jadi taruhannya" jelas Rukia.

Ichigo terdiam. Ia merasa bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Rukia barusan ada benarnya. Ia tak bisa membalas perkataan Rukia. Ia hanya memejamkan mata dan menggenggam tangan kanan Rukia yang masih menyentuh pipinya. Merasakan tangan hangat istrinya di tengah hujan seperti ini.

"Seandainya aku meninggal karena melindungi anak kita ini, apakah kau akan menyalahkan dia karena membuatku meninggal, Ichi?" Tanya Rukia lagi.

Ichigo tersentak, lalu ia menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Tentu tidak. Justru aku hanya akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri yang tidak mampu melindungimu" jawab Ichigo.

"Lalu, apa kau ingin anak ini terus menyalahkan dirinya atas kematianku?"

Sekali lagi Ichigo tersentak. Sama sekali tak pernah terpikir olehnya akan kenyataan yang Rukia katakan. Sekarang ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan kedua orang tuanya. Pantas saja ayahnya tidak pernah menyalahkan dirinya atas atas kematian Masaki.

"Tidak, Rukia. Tidak mungkin aku ingin anakku seperti itu" jawabnya. Rukia yang mendengarnya tersenyum.

"Yang mendendam adalah hatimu, Ichi. Hilangkanlah dendam itu, kurasa Ibu tidak ingin melihatmu begini" kata Rukia lagi. Ia menyentuh dada bidang Ichigo dengan tangan kirinya dan menatap mata musim gugur Ichigo lembut.

Ichigo segera menarik Rukia ke dalam pelukannya. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat beruntung bisa memiliki Rukia. Hanya Rukia yang sangat mengerti dirinya, dan hanya Rukia yang mampu menghapus hujan di hatinya. Ichigo menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Rukia. Meresapi aroma cherry dari tubuh istrinya itu.

"Maaf, Rukia! Aku… Aku tak ingin menunjukkan sisi lemahku padamu seperti ini" bisik Ichigo, tapi ia yakin Rukia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, karena jarak bibirnya dengan telinga Rukia kurang dari sejengkal.

"Bodoh, sudah seharusnya kau berbagi denganku" jawab Rukia. Ia membalas pelukan Ichigo dan mengusap pelan punggung suaminya.

"Kau sudah melindungi banyak orang, Ichi. Ibu pasti bangga padamu"

"Ya, dan semua itu bermula dari kau yang memberikan kekuatan shinigamimu padaku. Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak, Rukia" Ichigo mencium pundak Rukia sekilas, dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Rukia.

Hujan sudah mereda. Hanya menyisakan jalanan yang becek karena genangan hujan dan daun-daun yang basah dan ditiup angin yang melambai. Bau tanah pun tercium jelas dengan indra penciuman. Menyisakan dua insan yang masih berpelukan di depan sebuah makam.

Rukia menegadahkan tangannya dan menatap langit dari dada Ichigo. 'Hujan sudah berhenti' pikirnya.

"Hei, Ichi. Hujan sudah berhenti. Apa hujan di hatimu juga sudah berhenti, Ichi?" tanya Rukia antusias.

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Rukia,

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Dan semua karenamu. Terima kasih"

"Sama-sama. Hatsyiiim~" Rukia bersin tepat di depan wajah Ichigo. Ah, sepertinya ia sudah masuk angin.

"Astaga, kau juga ikut hujan-hujanan, Rukia?" Ichigo yang baru sadar akan keadaan mereka menutup hidungnya yang baru saja 'disembur' oleh Rukia. Ia melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya dan menyampirkanna pada bahu Rukia. Meski jaket itu sudah agak basah tentunya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi-" Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "-Ini semua demi kau, bodoh!"

"Ah, kasihan anakku. Ayo kita pulang" kata Ichigo sambil mengelus perut Rukia. Tak memperdulikan tampang kesal istrinya.

Ichigo berdiri, dan ia juga mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia. Mengajak istrinya untuk ikut berdiri dan pulang.

"Ibu, kami pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa" kata Ichigo seraya mengusap batu nisan ibunya untuk terakhir kali.

Rukia menerima uluran tangan Ichigo dan tersenyum. Lalu ia menatap lembut nisan Masaki.

"Sampai jumpa, Ibu" ucap Rukia juga.

Dan Ichigo mengiring Rukia meninggalkan makam itu dengan hujan yang sudah hilang dari hatinya.

* * *

**THE END?**

**A/N: Hm, endingnya maksa banget ya? =,=a**

**Tau ah, yang penting selesai~ *ditampol reader***

**Err... dan Michi juga rada kurang yakin ama judulnya.**

**udah pas ama ceritaanya belum ya?  
**

**Oh iya, ini idenya dapet habis hujan-hujanan kemaren ama anak-anak Pee-Gee**

**Hahaha, ampe dimarahin guru fisika segala *bangga?***

**Oh ya, untuk fic Michi yang 'My Brother',**

**Semua udah pada tau kan?**

***Reader: NGGAK TUH!**pundung***

**Mungkin baru bisa diupdate awal tahun nanti.**

**Lagi miskin ide sih~**

***bilang aja lu gak bakat jadi author***

**Daripada semakin banyak curcol, **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

***Harus!**Plak***


End file.
